La lluvia y el sol del arcoiris
by Lucy-Dono
Summary: La vida tranquila de una chica deja de serlo al entrar a preparatoria donde comienza a experimentar nuevas emociones y conoce gente que le hace cambiar totalmente su mundo...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola muy buenas a todos! Como verán o sabrán o que se yo este es mi segundo fic! Si al fin jaja, bueno no sabia que hmm serie tomar para hacerlo ya que necesitaba muchos personajes y bueno al final consegui la serie perfecta por asi decirlo :v con pueden ver es Amour Sucre o corazón de melón xD_

 _Elegí esta por la variedad de personajes, sinceramente para esta historia fumada necesitaba a varios xD y es la que mas encontré y que no tiene como "personaje principal" o algo así._

 _Bueno espero y les guste jejeje_

 _Esta historia esta muy fumada xD_

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Estudiante de Preparatoria**

Hoy es un día importante, estoy muy nerviosa y no se que hacer, tengo mucho miedo de ir sola a mi nueva escuela, lo mas probable es que no conozca a nadie. Hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria, me gustaría encontrarme con alguien conocido y no pasármela sola todo el día, suelo ser muy tímida al principio...

Sentía un nudo en el estomago mientras iba de camino a la escuela, tomando nerviosamente la mano de mi madre.

Al llegar nos cituaron a todos los nuevos en el patio, nos formaron y nos fueron llamando uno a uno para hacer los nuevos grupos.

Me había situado a lado de una de mis amigas de secundaria que la vi al entrar, estaba feliz de ver una cara conocida karla.

-Hola karla- le dije mientras me hacercaba a ella

-Hola Su! - me abrazo, para luego soltarme- dime, crees que nos toque juntas?

-No lo se, espero y si...

Empezaron a llamar a mas gente, luego la nombraron a ella.

Terminaron de nombrar a ese grupo, no me toco con ella, me sentía mal...

empezaron a nombrar a mas y mas, hasta que me nombraron a mi, me sitúe enfrente con los demás y nos llevaron a un salón del segundo edificio, arriba de la puerta del salón ponía 1°2

Tome asiento un poco hasta atrás y unas filas antes del fondo, mire al rededor y no conocía ninguna de esas caras.

En primer día los maestros se presentaron, nos hicieron presentarnos a cada uno, lo tipico, decir nombre, edad y de la escuela de donde veníamos.

A la hora del receso no me junte con Karla, parecía que ella ya tenia amistades así que me junte con una chica realmente fresa, no se ni como llegue a hablar con ella, pero en fin.

Para cuando termino el día, regrese a casa, le conté a mi madre todo lo ocurrido que en realidad no fue mucho.

Una maestra nos dejo llevar una libreta pero no lograba recordar para cuando así que decidí no hacerla.

Al día siguiente fui la primer alumna en ser regañada por un maestro por no hacer esa libreta, en el siguiente transcurso del día básicamente no hice nada...

Una chica, sentada alado de mi me saludo...

-Hola...- Dios hablaba tan bajo que me costaba escucharla

-Hola...-Bueno mi voz también sonaba aguda y muy baja

-Co...como te...te llamas? -me pregunto con la misma pequeña vocecilla

-Sucrette y tu?

-Violeta- me dijo para después dedicarme una sonrisa tímida...

No sabia que mas decir, así que solo Sonreí...

Me junte con ella en receso, me hablaba de tantas cosas en un tono tan bajo que no entendía ni la mitad, era buena chica

El resto de la semana paso realmente aburrido y normal, yo conocí mas a Violeta, era un chica genial, ella se podría considerar la primer persona nueva en hablarme bien en esa escuela.

Para el viernes, en hora de computación llegaron las orientadoras a decirnos que cambiarían a algunos alumnos... Tenia mucho miedo de ser nombrada, apenas había conseguido a una persona con la cual juntarme y si no me tocaba con ella seria horrible

Casualmente me nombraron... Pero al poco rato la nombraron a ella...

Ella solo volteo y me dio una sonrisa... Nos tocaría en un nuevo grupo a partir del lunes... El grupo IV

A la hora de la salida, bajando las escaleras vi a alguien a quien no me imagine que volvería a ver en mi vida, pero me alegro muchísimo poder verla...Rosalya... Lo único que hice fue correr a darle un abrazo.

-Rosa!... Hola- fue lo único que dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Su!- me abrazo igual de fuerte...

Seguimos caminando hasta la salida, no sabia que hacer o decir...

-Y, sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar? -Me pregunto Rosa

-Si y tu?

-Claro...

Curiosamente ella vivía en la calle de enfrente a la mía y por alguna razón nunca nos visitamos, solo frecuentamos algunas veces en secundaria.. Yo a Rosa la conozco desde segundo año de primaria... Hace de eso ya 9 años mas o menos...

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar cerca de su casa... Nos despedimos y ahí termino esa semana... La siguiente no sabría que es lo que me esperaba ya que seria algo nuevo, conocería nuevas caras...

* * *

 _Bien pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Que les pareció!? Creen que tenga futuro esta historia o es un completo fracaso!? Bueno pos eso jejeje espero y si les guste, aunque esta historia no se siento se sera como mas descriptiva y se pensamientos que de diálogos, como vieron casi no había diálogos pero bueno diganme si les gusto así vale? Nos vemos la sig semana... Reviews? :3_


	2. Chapter 2:Nuevo Salón, nuevos compañeros

_Hola hola amores! Como verán me atrase un poquito pero mis primos se quedaron en casa :/ pero sha aquí esta n.n recuerden que hoy va otro capitulo pero de la otra historia :3_

 _Sin mas aquí el capitulo 2_

* * *

 **Capitulo dos: Nuevo salón, nuevos compañeros**

La segunda semana empezaba, tenia mas miedo que la primer semana, ¿porque? Muy fácil, en la primer semana casi nadie se conocía, a la segunda se empiezan a conocer y si había nuevas en el salón era mas difícil integrarse de alguna forma...

Llegue temprano a la escuela el salon 4 quedaba exactamente subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda, era el único salón en esa dirección.

Llegue y no sabía donde sentarme, ya había algúnos alumnos adentro Violeta ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Su!-Dijo tomando mi mano y conduciendome a la ultima fila.

-Hola

Deje mi mochila en la segunda banca, atrás de ella... En eso llego Rosa. Y se fue a sentar directamente atrás de mi

-Hola

-Hola Rosa, mira ella es Violeta, estaba conmigo en el otro salón. Violeta, ella es Rosalya es una amiga de infancia.

-Hola Violeta-le dijo saludándola con la mano

-Holaa!- ella fue directamente a darle un beso en el cachete

Empezaron las clases normalmente, a la cuarta hora nos toco hacer equipo de 4 personas, yo solo conocía a tres pero en fin. Conseguimos que otra chica se nos uniera.

-Holaaaa!- nos dijo la chica nuevo muy emocionada.

-Hola y respondimos nosotras sin mas

-Como se llaman?, yo me llamó Debrah

-Sucrette

-Violeta

-Rosalya

-Oh que bien Jajaja empezó a reír muy fuerte.

Después de eso, empezamos atrbajar pero de la nada Debrah se puso a hacer el tonto con otra chica, reian muy fuerte y todos nos veían.

Para las siguientes horas nos toco sentarnos por numero de lista, casualmente Debrah se sentaba enfrente de mi así que empecé a platicar mas con ella.

Ella era muy pervertida, casi siempre sacaba ese tipo de temas. Lastimadamente Rosa esta sentada muy lejos de mi, era de las primeras en la lista y violeta estaba un poco mas cerca pero no lo suficiente como para poder hablarle.

Debrah empezó a hablar con la chica de enfrente, después de un rato no se como pero me involucraron en su plática

-Holi! -Me saludo esa chica con un aspecto muy tierno- Me llamo Nina y tu?

-Sucrette...

-Bonito nombre jeje

Empezaron a hablar de bandas, algunas las conocía y podía opinar pero en otras no.

A la hora de la salida simplemente me fui con Rosa.

A partir de ese día siempre estaba con Rosa y Violeta.

 **Pasaron 2 semanas.**

Hoy llegue temprano a la escuela, vi a Violeta cerca de la entrada.

-Hola Su!- cuando llegue a ella me abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-Que te pasa Violeta?, que tienes?

-Perdiname, estoy muy triste... Mi novio, me corto...

-oh, no te preocupes pequeña, pero que paso? Porque?

Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca y me empezó a platicar que su novio la dejo porque el ya quería a otra chica y no quieria engañarla, la verdad es que fue un buen detalle decircelo y no engañarla pero aun así duele.

Empezó la hora de clases, subimos al salón... A la hora del receso, violeta dejo de juntarse con Rosa y conmigo, se empezó a juntar con Nina.

Rosa y yo simplemente nos sentábamos en el piso, afuera del salón a escuchar musica y hablar estupideces como antes.

Casi siempre que no estaban los maestros o había horas libre iba a sentarme cerca de Rosa, como ahora que estábamos por lista estábamos lejor pues eso, me aburría a veces hablar pornosidades con Debrah.

Los chicos que se sentaban enfrente y atrás de Rosa empezaron a hablarme. Uno se llamaba Nathaniel el era aplicado, mucho y casi no hablaba, pero siempre se acercaba a mi y me intentaba sacar plática.

El otro se llamaba Alexy... El me gustaba por alguna razón, siempre estaba sonriendo.

Con el casi no hablaba, me ponía nerviosa.

Después de unas semanas empecé a conoces a bastantes. Un chico de la tarde conocía a Rosa, era súper divertido, cuando Rosa y yo nos quedábamos hasta tarde los viernes siempre hablábamos con el y se la pasaba molestándome, tenia unos hermosos ojos, el se llama Leigh es un año mayor que nosotras y casi siempre se salta las horas.

En el salón hay varias chicas interesantes, una que conocía de secundaria y siempre me insultaba casualmente también Estaba en mi salón... Se llama Melody y se junta mucho con Nathaniel.

Melody siempre esta con Priya, ellas dos se llevan muy bien con Nathaniel y con Alexy, también hay otros chicos con los que se juntan pero no eh llegado a conocerlos muy bien, uno de ellos es Dajan siempre suele llevarse pesado con el. También eh notado que Dajan aparte de jugarse con ellos se jugaba mucho con Nina y Violeta, o con Carla y Amber, su nueva amiga inseparable de mi ahora extraña amiga Carla, la cual ya ni me saluda. Hay otra chica... Se llama Iris, ella no es como que tenga amigos en realidad, un día se junta con un grupo y al siguiente con otro.

Lo que es Iris, Dajan y Nathaniel son sin duda los mas sociables.

Bueno básicamente esto a sido el progreso "social" que eh tenido en un me ya, la verdad es que le hablo a algunos pero no tanto como para considerarme sociable.

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se que es algo aburrido esto pero va con calma chicos, pronto viene el salseo no se preocupen eh. Estos dos capítulos fueron algo así como presentar a los personajes, y si se que faltan peeeroooo esos losnconocera con el tiempo como lo que es Armin, Castiel, Laeti, Lysandro, Dakota, Vikor, Jade, Kentin, Charlotte y de mas vale? Ni se preocupen que ellos si aparecerán con el tiempo :v_

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana... Reviews? :3_


	3. Chapter 3: ¡¿Le gusto a alguien!

_Hola chicos bueno vuelvo a explicar aquí por los que no sigan el otro fic... Estuve muy enferma y luego pues estuve deprimida por cosillas, y bueno perdón no se cuando vuelva a subir ñ, pronto trabajaré creo(? Jejeje asi que bueno aquí empieza lo bueno supongo... Se que tarde mucho en subir, perdón._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¡¿Le gusto a alguien?!**

Pasaron aproximadamente tres meses, mis días eran realmente rutinarios solo que notaba como cada ves mas se me acercaba mas y mas Nathaniel, fue realmente hmm extraño, notaba algo hacia mi pero no era de preocuparse.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo antes de que me acorralara un día atrás de orientación.

-Sucrette necesito decirte algo... Por favor escuchame-se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y vi como se empezaba a poner un sonrojo muy intenso en sus mejillas

-Que pasa Nath...-no entendía de nada, y si seguíamos allí llegaría mis tarde a clase.

-Bueno...pues...tu...ammm...a mi...tu...-empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, después de un pequeño silencio tomo aire-Quería decirte que tu a mi me gusta y mucho y te quiero aunque paresca absurdo pero desde el primerbdia que te vi me gustaste mucho y quería ver si podías darme un oportunidad...

No esperaba una confesión tan directa, quede completamente en shock no sabia que hacer ni que decirle, se me hacia una persona linda pero...no sabia

-Ammm... Vaya... Pues... No se que decir, hmm gracias Nath pero... Solo te veo como amigo por ahora, pienso que es algo pronto... No quiero perder tu amistad después de esto pero... Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas

-...vale, creo quebtienes razón Su perdón...

Después de decir eso se encamino al salón, lo seguí, quería decirle algo, me sentía mal pero, no sabia que decir así que solo entre al salón y fui a mi lugar...

En la hora de la salida Rosalya se acerco conmigo, era viernes, los viernes como salíamos a la una y los de la tarde entraban a las 2 solíamos quedarnos una hora disfrutando de la escuela vacía...

-Oye Sucrette que paso hace rato con Nathaniel? Vi que llegaron después de todos y no se volvieron a hablar en lo que resto del día.

-Si bueno... Nath me dijo que le gustaba y yo, le dije que era demasiado pronto y que nos conocieramos mas.

-Oh por dios!, eres tonta Sucrette?! Un chico se te declaro y lo rechazas, por dios Nathaniel no esta tan mal!

-Oh Rosa! Es que te gusta Nath?- le pregunte algo ofendía ante tal acusación contra mi

-No, claro que no tonta, a mi me gusta alguien mas...

-A si? Y se puede saber quien?-le dije en tono burlón

-Claro, se llama Leigh ybesta buenisimo, es mas vamos a conocerlo...espera-se levanto del piso (estábamos en el pasillo fuera del salón) se asomo hacia abajo y sonrió de oreja a oreja-ven vamos.

-Que? A donde?- me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia abajo.

-Leigh!-empezó a gritar agitando la mano a un chico que estaba por irse a las canchas, cuando volteo sonrió al ver a Rosa.

-Rosalya!...Hola como estas?-empezó a decir cuando ya estaba cerca de nosotras.

-Vaya pues mejor que tu no se puede.-solo se veian ellos- mira esta es mi amiga Sucrette, la conozco desde hace años-dijo señalandome-el es Leigh, lo conozco por una compañera de Secundaria.

-Hola...-dije algo bajo

-Hola que tal- dijo observándome ahora mas, primero solo estudio mi cara luego me estudio completa, me sentía incomoda siento tan observada.

-Vengan vamos a sentarnos

-vale...

Después de un largo rato hablando dieron las dos y el tuvo que ir a su salón y nosotras irnos a casa.

-y bueno que te pareció Leigh?-decía Rosa muy feliz mientras íbamos de camino a casa.

-Es...hmm... Me cae bien- no podía admitir que tenia razón al decir que no era nada feo

-Jajaja vamos debe haberte gustado-dijo sintiéndome burlonamente

-pues...no, no me interesan por ahora los chicos.

-Ohhh es encerio? Mínimo admito que es un poco guapo!-empezaba a decirme

-Bueno... Si un poco, en especial sus ojos, me parecen bonitos...-dije mientras bajaba la mirada para no sentirme tan avergonzada.

-Jajaja lo sabia! - dijo satisfecha para después ponerse seria- pero... Esta prohibido! Como nos gusta un poco a las dos no se puede estar con el ok?

-Hecho ni te preocupes... No quiero novio por el momento.

Seguimos caminando hasta que cada quien siguió su rumbo... Cuando llegue a casa comí, y me puse a hacer la tarea, mientras hablaba con Rosa y Nath por celular.

El sábado y el domingo paso realmente normal y diría su aburrido ya que solo vi películas mientras comía golosinas con mi familia

Llego el lunes y para esto en ves de tomar rumbo hacia la escuela tome rumbo hacia la casa de Rosa, habíamos acordado que iríamos juntas a partir de ahora.

-Hola Rosa!- llego minutos después

-Hola Su!, perdón por tardar... Llegaremos tarde

-ah no te preocupes, nunca cierran a la hora

Nathaniel en la escuela ya casi no me hablo, solo por educación diría yo... Me hizo sentir mal que la posibilidad de una posible amistad fuera nula.

A la hora de la salida decidimos quedarnos mas tiempo, por petición de Rosa que quería saludar de nuevo a Leigh así que lebdije que no había problema.

Cuando llego nos saludamos y platicamos los tres un poco o mucho, el se había saltado la primer clase por estar con nosotras, me sentía un poco mal por ese hecho pero la decisión fue de el...

Después de un rato nos fuimos a nuestras casas ya que la orientadora de Leigh fue a buscarlo... Y así pasaron los días, y siempre nos quedábamos a saludarlo y platicar hasta llegar al punto de tratarnos algo pesado y molestarnos... Algo así como 3 meses.

* * *

 _Bien aquí le dejare que luego se pone intenso, supongo que ya sabrán que pasa después pero hay algo que no se esperan! XD bueno hasta la otra chicos espero y les este encantando losbquiero... Dejen reviews n.n y pronto estará el cap de la otra historia 7uu7 solo diré algo..._

 _Zukulentho! Jajaja chaoo!_

 _3_


End file.
